Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a technique for displaying a live view image while enlarging a part thereof.
Description of the Related Art
When a camera is used, it may be desirable to capture an image while holding the camera horizontally in some cases. When, for example, a building or a scenery is imaged, failing to keep the camera horizontal results in a tilt of the captured image, thereby causing an awkward result. To solve this issue, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-060567 discusses a method for detecting an orientation of the camera based on a direction of gravitational force that is detected by an acceleration sensor, and displaying a level display indicating the detected orientation of the camera together with a live-view image. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-163104 discusses a method for displaying images generated by enlarging two regions separated in a left/right direction on a live view image, respectively, side by side, thereby allowing a user to achieve accurate horizontal alignment by visual confirmation.
A blur and/or a vibration may occur at the time of the imaging due to causes such as a force operating a shutter button, a camera shake, and a vibration of a shutter or a mirror. This may cause the image to be captured while the horizontal orientation of the camera that has been adjusted before the imaging fails to be maintained. However, according to the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-060567 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-163104, the user cannot confirm the horizontal orientation of the camera that has been adjusted at the time of the imaging after the imaging, thereby having difficulty in determining whether the image was captured with the intended orientation.